


Please (be with me and not) reject me

by SpyroTheGayGhost



Series: A Ghoul and a Ghost [1]
Category: Less is Morgue (Podcast)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Gay Panic, I can't believe I'm the first to write this, Kissing, Love Confessions, Other, Riley doesn't know how to handle feelings, Yes Really, yes I'm gay how could you tell, yes the crossbow is a part of their plan, your best ghoul friend, your ghost host with the most
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroTheGayGhost/pseuds/SpyroTheGayGhost
Summary: Riley was never the best around people, they didn't like anyone really for that matter, aside from the ghost that was haunting them. But when they start to develop feelings for her, they come up with a plan to make sure these feelings won't go any further. However Evelyn has different ideas when these feelings are brought to light.
Relationships: Evelyn Hooper/Riley Almanzor
Series: A Ghoul and a Ghost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Please (be with me and not) reject me

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I'm (seemingly) the first one to write out some Less is Morgue fanfic! When I couldn't find any my gay ass had to swoop in and write some for this small fandom. Note for those looking at the tags, even with what they say, Riley is still ace in this fic! Though I'm not ace myself so I apologise if I got anything wrong! Leave any and all feeback below, I hope y'all enjoy! And continue to stan Riley!!!
> 
> PS, if anyone from the cast or crew finds this: Uh hi??? aa??? I'm a huge fan I love the show sm??? I'm just gay and wanted to write out gay stuff,,,  
> God if they do find this tho I would actually maybe die irl.

Riley was the best at handling situations, anyone that says otherwise is a coward, wrong, stupid, and deserves to be eaten. In that order. So that would also mean that the situation they currently found themself was also one that they could handle, yeah, that's right. They were staring up at their ceiling, waiting for the waves of sleep to overtake them but they never seemed to come. Evelyn was happily floating in front of the dim tv, binging Middle Aged Tree Men for the 3rd time, Riley couldn't really help but be captured by the sight, wait no, they weren't captured by it, shut up! Riley sighed, rolled over to try and let sleep capture them once again. It was hard to not think about someone when they were literally haunting you day in and day out, but it was another thing when that haunted all of your thoughts too. Riley had been dealing with this for weeks now, being restless and always having the ghost on their mind.  
  
_‘Keep it together Riley. It’s not like you actually_ **_like_ ** _them. You just never had anyone this close to you before….yeah that’s it.’_ _  
_ _  
_ “Uh, Riley?”  
  
Suddenly snapped out of their thoughts by the ghost’s words, they slowly rolled back over and blinked their eyes open.  
  
“Huh? What?”  
  
“Are you like, okay? I’ve noticed you’ve been having trouble sleeping lately.”  
  
“Me? Nah I’m like the sleeping champion! You got it all wrong Ev I am the _perfect_ picture of healthy sleeping.”  
  
“Aside from the….wrongness of that statement. I’m just worried about ya, you know I’m here to talk to whenever you need, okay Ri?”  
  
“....Thanks Ev. I’ve just been like, thinking about things.”  
  
“OOOOOO.”  
  
Evelyn manifested physically enough to pause her show before floating over to her friend.  
  
“Wow I, keep forgetting you can do that now.”  
  
“I know right! It’s so cool! I mean it’s like, really hard to concentrate to become solid and junk but I’m getting better at it!”  
  
“Gotta admit, it _is_ impressive.”  
  
“Heck yeah it is! So, what ya thinking about? Is it abooooooout….your book?”  
  
“Well I am working on that rewrite- wait are you trying to _guess_ ?”  
  
“So it _is_ about your book then!”  
  
“What? No no it’s just….look I just don’t really know how to like, put it into words-”  
  
“-Wait! Don’t tell me. Yoooooou’re…..planning a surprise for me! And you gotta be like, super secret about it but all the stress from keeping the secret from me is building up?”  
  
Riley’s eyes widened. Now in a small panic, they threw their blanket off them and dug through a pile of smelly clothes for a hoodie.  
  
“What?? Noooo I’m not, thinking about you or anything that’s nuts! It’s not like you’re all I think about I think about other things! Things that are not you- I’m going for a walk!”  
  
“I never said you were thinking about me- wait what? You hate walking! And it’s like, 3am where would you even-”  
  
“-Oh you know, midnight snack! Okay gotta run!”  
  
“It’s not even midnight-”  
  
Evelyn was cut off by the sound of the door to the basement slamming shut, leaving her confused.  
  
“....I wonder what that was about.”  
  
\-----  
  
Evelyn was right, Riley did hate walking, and with the 4th rock stabbing their foot, they hated this walk even more. They were through the woods, normally they would hate even being outside but after the scene they caused, they figured it best to be alone for a while.  
  
_‘Okay, so I made a fool of myself back there. There’s only one solution now: Burn down the house, steal dad’s car and never look back. With any luck the fire will get mom too….oh who am I kidding? Fire wouldn’t be able to kill her.’_ _  
_ _  
_ They loudly sighed as they rubbed their temple.  
  
“What’s even the big deal with this? It’s just Ev! Only….the most amazing person I’ve met- UGH FOR FUCK’S SAKE”  
  
With a thud, they sat on the ground and tried to collect themselves.  
  
“Riley, listen to yourself, you **don’t** have feelings for Evelyn. Your brain is just latching onto the idea because it can’t think of another way to handle this….Fuck.”  
  
Even with the number of times they told themself this, the idea of being with her like that was just stuck in their mind like the last bit of bone marrow stuck between your teeth. There had to be some way out of this, some way to shoot down any notion of anything ever happening.  
  
“I got it! I’ll shoot myself with the crossbow and pull my heart out like a fucked up candy apple, that’ll stop the feelings!”   
  
Taking a moment to consider it, maybe pulling their actual heart out wasn’t the best idea.  
  
“Okay….maybe what I need to do is just….get her to reject me! Yeah! That way I’ll know for sure that nothing will happening and I can tell my feelings to go fuck themselves!”  
  
They stood up in confidence, now having a completely foolproof plan.  
  
“....Fuck. How do I get back?”  
  
\-----  
  
Over what seemed like 2 hours, the door to the basement swung open as Riley walked in, panting and trying to catch their breath.  
  
“Jeaus Riley, what happened?”  
  
“Huh!? Oh, nothing, I just kinda got lost on the way back and I thought I saw that trolling vampire girl and I _really_ didn’t want to deal with her shit.”  
  
“That’s fair enough, you should probably head back to sleep though, you look exhausted.”  
  
“Wait!”  
  
Evelyn, a bit taken back by the sudden outburst, looked at her friend with concern.  
  
“Uh, are you okay? You’ve been acting kinda weird lately, I mean more so than usual.”  
  
“What? Oh I’m fine! Okay not really, but that doesn’t matter right now, because I got the perfect plan to get better!”  
  
“Okay-”  
  
“Evelyn, reject me.”  
  
The ghost had to blink a few times and take a second to process what was being said to her.  
  
“R-Reject you? Riley what are you talking about?”  
  
“It’s simple! In order to stop these feelings from growing, I need you to just reject me! Show that nothing can happen! And then the feelings can die and leave me alone forever!”  
  
“Riley! Calm down! Just, take deep breaths and then slowly let it out, okay?”  
  
Riley would normally be reluctant to follow such advice, but the fact they felt like they were going to pass out from the speed at which their chest was going made them actually follow through on the advice.  
  
“Okay, now, Ri, what are you talking about?”  
  
“I….I need you to reject me, Ev. Like, shoot me down and tell me that there can be nothing between us.”  
  
“But….Ri I thought you liked being friends?”  
  
“What? No no I do Ev! That’s why I need you to reject me, like, romantically, otherwise my brain is going to keep on going with the idea that something _could_ happen and I don’t want that to backfire! So I’m asking you right now to just shoot me down so I can move on and forget this ever happened.”  
  
That was, certainly a lot to take in all at once for Evelyn. It didn’t help that Riley looked like they were on the edge of a panic attack too. She bounced their words around her mind, breaking them down to what Riley was really saying behind all the panic.  
  
“R….Riley. Do you….like me?”  
  
“Yes! And that’s fucking scary! I don’t want our friendship to be blown apart all because _my_ brain decided to pull this shit. So do it Ev, shoot me down like the dreams of a child in the hands of their parents. So I can finally sleep….and stop thinking about you so much….”  
  
Shocked by their words would be an understatement. Here Riley was, confessing their feelings for her while also begging them to reject them. Evelyn floated closer to Riley, looking away from their eyes.  
  
“Ri would….would you liking me really be so bad?”  
  
“Yes! Of course it would! It’s not like you’re even hearing what I’m saying just-”  
  
“Ri.”  
  
“-everything would go wrong like it always does and-  
  
“Riley.”  
  
“-I don’t want that to happen with you so please Ev I just-”  
  
“RILEY!”  
  
Finally getting Riley to stop panic rambling, Evelyn floated to right in front of their friend, offering a warm smile.  
  
“Riley, what I’m saying is….I think I don’t want to reject you like that….in fact I think I kinda want to do the opposite.”  
  
“Ev?”  
  
“I mean, come one Ri of course I thought about it before, just never really had the right time for it. If you want to….I would like to try it….try us.”  
  
Riley froze still in shock, of all the ways they planned this out in their head, this wasn’t one of them.  
  
“You….like me, Ev?”  
  
“Well….yeah! And hey look, if it doesn’t work out we can always switch back to being just friends! So really you don’t have to worry about things going wrong, at worst we try it for a while and then things go back to normal.”  
  
Riley stared at their ghost friend, they didn’t have to deal with the heartache and moving on, they didn’t have to deal with the pain of yearning anymore, in fact, things could actually work out.  
  
“....Evelyn?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Can you like, try going fully physical? I uh, need to try something before I answer that.”  
  
She raised an eyebrow, but simply shrugged and concentrated on manifesting physically.  
  
“Ooooookay, I think I got it, why did you want to-”  
  
Evelyn cut herself off with a yelp as Riley suddenly closed the short distance between them, pressing their lips against hers. Ev looked on with wide eyes as Riley held her head in place with their hands. After a short moment, the ghoul pulled away, slightly panting to themself.  
  
“R-Riley….”  
  
“Okay, yes.”  
  
“W-Wha?? You j-just kissed me and then yes and then w-what??? I thought you didn’t even like doing things like that and I’m just huh???”  
  
Riley nervously rubbed the back of their neck, sighing.  
  
“I uh, do like _certain_ things like that, it's just very limited and only with certain people….and I guess I can now count you as one of those people….cause that felt really nice….”  
  
“I just….and you did the thing and I….look Ri I’m sorry but of all the things I thought you would do I didn’t even _consider_ that.”  
  
A deep blush formed on the ghoul’s cheeks as they were unable to meet the ghost’s eyes.  
  
“I guess I….wanted to see how it would feel with you, okay? I never exactly had a relationship where doing that felt _right_ before, but with you, it does. So uh, I think I can answer that now….yeah I think I wanna try…. _us_ .”  
  
Evelyn beamed widely, making herself physical again so she could throw herself at Riley and trap them in a big hug.  
  
“YAY! This is so exciting! Oooo maybe could come out as an item on the podcast, or-”  
  
“Hey hey woah l-let’s not do anything too crazy. I just, kinda wanna see how this goes first before we do anything like that.”  
  
“Oh right! Yeah you’re totally right that’s a much better idea! Sorry I’m just so excited about this!”  
  
Riley let a small smile escape their lips as Evelyn finished hugging them. Before a yawn followed soon after.  
  
“Ah shit, what time is it.”  
  
“Oh crap it’s like, 5am.”  
  
“Fuck, welp, my sleeping schedule is fucked now.”  
  
“Implying it wasn’t before?”  
  
“Oh shut up, even a ghoul like me needs their sleep.”  
  
They stumbled over to their bed and fell down onto their back, yawning as they felt the comfy embrace.  
  
“You feeling better now, Ri? Like, overall?”  
  
“Yeah, actually, didn’t really expect it to go that well, actually.”  
  
“Sometimes things work out even when you don’t expect them too!”  
  
“Yeah I guess that’s true.”  
  
Their eyelids grew heavier as they finally felt sleep about to overtake them, when they were alerted again by their ghost now girlfriend.  
  
“Uh….Riley?”  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“I uh….”  
  
She hovered over down and next to Riley as they nervously tried to form the words needed.  
  
“That uh, kiss was….really good. I haven’t had that in a long time….do you think we could do it again?”  
  
“Are you physical right now?”  
  
“Y-Yeah….”  
  
Riley smirked and nodded, Evelyn slowly leaning into them, before planting her lips onto theirs. Riley pulled them closer as Ev ran their hands through the ghouls hair, never having been so close to them before. Riley simply enjoyed the strange, albeit nice feeling going through them. They were unsure how long it lasted this time, but Evelyn was the one to pull away first, smiling.  
  
“T-Thanks….”  
  
“Anytime.”  
  
“I’ll let you get some sleep now, I don’t think I can hold up this physical form for much longer anyways.”  
  
With a quick peck on their cheek from Ev, Riley rested their head down on their pillow, for once feeling happy about what might happen to them.  
  
“Oh fucking great, now I have to hear you two _kissing_ now!? Do ghost ear plugs exist?”  
  
Riley squinted at the bathroom door, before throwing a bundle of clothes at it.  
  
“FUCK OFF JON! MY BASEMENT, MY RULES!”


End file.
